


Short ficlets

by micmin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micmin/pseuds/micmin
Summary: Warnings: femdom, dubious consent, non-con
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: femdom, dubious consent, non-con

Fics start on next page


	2. Fics 1-10

He lowered his eyes. “Alex spoke out of turn. Whatever you ask of me, I will obey,” he said.

She looked at him frankly. “Your mother is putting you up to this, isn’t she?” She couldn’t keep the slight edge of hurt out of her voice.

~

He seemed almost terrified of her. His shyness had pleased her during their courting, but it made her a little sick now. He was her _husband_ ; did he expect her to rape him? She knew different families had different views on these matters… some spoke of the importance of ‘teaching a husband obedience from the start,’ with graphic suggestions, but—surely they wouldn’t do that to a virgin on his wedding night?

~

“Tell me what’s wrong,” she said firmly, tipping his chin up. “I - after everything that happened - after what happened to me - I’m ruined. You know it,” he said, his voice filled with shame and self-loathing. “And your new boy, Jason... he’s perfect...”

~

“Things are different where you come from,” he repeated after her. He raised her hand to his lips, kissed it. “It’s alright,” he said patiently. “All you need to understand is that I’m here to serve you, in whatever way you wish.”

~

He was so beaten that he could barely move; she was surprised when he was able to pull himself to his knees, gracefully enough, and perfectly imitate a slave position. “How may I serve you, Mistress?” His voice was just as graceful as his movements, soft and tender without any trace of artificiality.

~

“You… What?” he said, his voice shaken to his core.

“I said, I’m going to buy you. I… I don’t like seeing you here where other people can touch you.”

He stared at her. She had been his favorite client for a long time, but surely this wasn’t happening. When it kicked in how ungrateful he was being, he lowered himself to the ground and kissed her feet. “Mistress,” he said, his voice trembling. “Mistress, owner, thank you.”

~

This was it. This was the last day. He didn’t know what about him made him so unappealing; he had tried to seem as pleasing as he could as the women walked by, promising with his eyes obedience, good behavior, adoration, though he was gagged. When they had asked, he had tried to give them a good show, with his hand on his cock and the dildo that was in his cage. But no one had wanted him. Tomorrow was the day when the trader would clear out her inventory and dispose of unwanted merchandise. Then the guard walked in; her eyes were soft, and she was a kind woman. “You have an owner.”

~

“I’m remembering the first day we met,” he said.

_This brothel didn’t strictly follow the law, but usually clients didn’t go as far as this client did. He moaned. Another client would kill him, he thought. Not that he had a choice._

~

“Mistress,” he said, kissing her feet. “Let me please you.”

She assessed him critically, taking in the dark circles under his eyes. “You’ve done so much to prepare for the party in a few days,” she said. “You’re tired. Let’s go to bed.”

A sick feeling of horror coiled in his gut. The words of his father rang in his mind. ‘The day you can’t be useful to her is the day you lose your place in the household.’ “No - I can please you, I promise - you don’t need to get someone else, please -“

~

“They’re right, you know,” he said. “Everything that they said, you could do to me. I wouldn’t fight.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ve always been my favorite,” she smiled. He blushed. “Your Majesty is too kind to me,” he murmured. “You favor me too much. Kai is more beautiful than me… Gavin has a better temper…” She turned, and pinned his wrists above him. “But what I want, dear Haven, is you.” Her hands firm on his wrists, she leaned down and hungrily plundered his mouth.

~

She hadn’t called for him in a month. All he could think was that he must have displeased her somehow. What if he lost her favor forever? His thoughts went back to the last time they had been together. He had shown more initiative, that time. She usually liked him to be pliant, giving, easy for her to manipulate, but he thought he had read her mood correctly. What if she didn’t like it?

When he had first entered the harem, he had been resentful. He would have been happy to have been allowed to live in the luxurious conditions, without having to sexually service the Empress. But now the thought of being forgotten, ignored, made his heart twist painfully.

~

He had been bought. He nearly sobbed in relief. He didn’t think he could take another day of living at the center, where the guards used him brutally, not even seeing him as ‘theirs’ and thus nothing to care for. His new owner could be kind, or cruel, but it didn’t matter. He groomed the black fur on his paw as best he could. He would be a good kitty for her. He would beg for his food, beg for her attention if that was what she wanted, wait for her to come and take what she wanted if that was what she wanted. He would moan, mewl, squirm under her—beg her to stop, or beg for more, beg her to be rougher. He would be a good pet, anything to make sure that she kept him.

~

She pulled back. “What’s wrong?” she said. Even though he was responding to her touches as hungrily as ever… she hadn’t noticed it earlier, caught up in the passion he always aroused in her, but she could see the pain and exhaustion in his eyes, as much as he was trying to hide it.

In a self-conscious, uncertain voice, he admitted that her sister had activated the punishment chip on him earlier.


End file.
